In general, a colonic irrigator indicates a device in which a tube having a length of 5 to 7 cm is inserted into an anus to remove impurities and impacted feces remaining in the large intestine by repeating the injection and discharge of cleansing water with an adequate pressure. Purified or distilled water is used as the cleansing solution of the colonic irrigator, and some of the colonic irrigators can use chemicals, isotonic water, coffee or tap water for the cleansing solution.
The large intestine is an organ that absorbs water and nutrients which were not absorbed in a small intestine and makes feces by carbon dioxide, methane, and other residues generated during fermentation and dissolution processes by bacteria inside the large intestine. The feces are discharged from the large intestine through an anus formed at the end of the large intestine. However, it is not that all feces formed in the large intestine are discharged through the anus; instead, some may reside in the large intestine, which is called impacted feces.
The impacted feces make harmful substances like methane that may be absorbed together with water when water is absorbed in the large intestine, which has harmful effects on a human body. Accordingly, devices named a colonic irrigator have been developed to remove such impacted feces inside the large intestine.
However, most of the conventional colonic irrigators are expensive and have a complicated structure, and they are available in a hospital, causing a lot of expenses to use them. In addition, the nozzle through which cleansing water is injected is designed to be inserted deeply into the large intestine, which generates a pain upon using them.